1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for bicycle parts. It is especially adapted to the clamping of wheels by bolting onto the spindle of the wheels or onto the saddle tube clamp or collar of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More particularly, in this anti-theft device for bicycle parts, wheels and/or saddle tube, the wheels are held onto the front fork or onto the rear stay by a bolting device attached to a support washer that is positioned on the wheel hub, whereas the saddle tube is held in its recess by a through-bolting device that is attached to the saddle clamp or collar.
Bicycle wheels and saddle tubes (the tube carrying the saddle) are often stolen and this is a real problem for cyclists. In addition to the nuisance the theft of major parts of the bicycle causes, the cyclist is obliged to replace the stolen parts. The theft of these parts of the bicycle is particularly frequent.
To avoid this, a device to prevent the nut and/or bolt being unscrewed may be fitted. The existing devices which attempt to solve this problem are fitted with a normal type of key, and such keys are easy to get hold of, or a coded key with a specific pattern which means that such key must be carried at all times and not lost or mislaid.
To avoid the bicycle being stolen, it is strongly recommended to secure it to a fixed point using a known type of anti-theft device (cables, etc.) generally rings or hoops that are placed at the disposal of cyclists as a fixed point. In this case, the bicycle cannot be laid flat or turned upside down.
The problem for this invention can be defined as how to prevent the wheels and/or the saddle tube from being stolen.